Starfish -Sequel-
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Sequel dari STARFISH! Menceritakan sedikit kehidupan Kuroko dan Kagami setelah keluar dari pulau dimana mereka sebelumnya terdampar


**Pairing: KagaKuro**

 **Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

 **Sequel dari Starfish!**

 **Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?  
Got it memorized? Good^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mulai sekarang kita tinggal bersama, ya?"

* * *

Starfish -Sequel-

* * *

Setelah beberapa tahun tinggal sendirian di pulau terpencil itu, akhirnya Kuroko kembali pulang ke Jepang. Ini semua karena Kagami yang menemukannya, dan membawanya pulang. Tidak hanya itu, pria dengan alis bercabang ini pun turut menyediakan akomodasi dan segala kebutuhan Kuroko secara layak. A.k.a, apartemennya sendiri. Dan sekaranglah Kuroko menyambut matahari paginya di jepang.

Matanya setengah membuka karena silau. Tubuhnya merasa lebih enak karena tidur di kasur yang layak dan empuk. Belum lagi kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh pria yang masih tertidur pulas disampingnya. Baiklah, sebaiknya dia membuat kejutan berupa sarapan untuk kekasihnya ini.

Tentu saja mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Etto…"

Berhubung Kuroko tinggal lama jauh dari peradaban, sekarang dia hanya bisa menatap bingung sekeliling dapur. Kemarin dia melihat Kagami masak disini. Bagaimana cara menggunakan kompor listrik ini? Tombol yang mana yang harus dia tekan?! Dan alat apa yang harus dipakai?!

"Ah!"

PRANG

"Waaah!"

Suara bising terdengar menggema seluruh apartemen, membangunkan pemilik apartemen itu dengan sangat tidak elit. Kagami melihat sekitar sebelum beranjak menuju sumber suara. Yakni dapur. Daaan disanalah dia melihat sebuah dapur super berantakan. Panci berserakan dan bahkan satu nyangkut di kepala kekasihnya.

"Kuroko…" Menghela nafas panjang, Kagami melepaskan panci yang menyangkut itu. Teliihatlah wajah Kuroko yang memerah karena malu. Niatnya memberikan kejutan, malahan merepotkan.

"Gomen…"

Kuroko menundukan wajahnya yang merona karena malu itu. Kagami tidak bisa marah. Dia malahan tertawa dan mengangkat wajah Kuroko untuk bertatapan langsung dengannya. Menggesekan hidung mereka pelan.

"Kau berusaha membuatkan sarapan untukku, hmm?"

"Uh…"

Ah. Manis sekali. Mana tega Kagami memarahi kekasihnya yang lucu seperti ini. Malahan sekarang dia menggendongnya seperti menggendong karung beras dan berjalan kembali ke kamar mereka. Kuroko sendiri hanya bisa bingung dengan perlakuan kekasihnya ini. Meletakan tubuh Kuroko secara perlahan di atas kasur sebelum merangkak di atasnya.

"Uh… Kagami-kun?"

"Ah, kau lucu sekali, Kuroko. Menyiapkan kejutan berupa membuatkan sarapan~"

"Setidaknya biarkan diriku berguna karena menumpang tinggal disini."

"Menumpang kepalamu lucu." Kagami menyentil dahi pria berambut biru terang itu. "Ini rumahmu sekarang, Kuroko. Kau tinggal denganku, bukan menumpang denganku."

"Uhm… tapi kan-"

"Ssssh…"

Kagami menekan jari telunjuknya pada bibir kekasihnya itu sebelum mengecupnya lembut. Kuroko sendiri hanya menerima kecupan itu dan secara tidak sadar sudah mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kagami. Sekarang ini yang dia tahu adalah bahwa dia sangat bahagia.

Sesampainya di Jepang, kagami langsung meminta kepolisian untuk membuka kembali kasus kapal yang tenggelam beberapa tahun lalu itu sedetail-detailnya. Hanya memakan waktu dua hari untuk polisi mendapatkan datanya dan juga data kerabat Kuroko. Begitu mendapatkannya, mereka pun melakukan kunjungan.

Kerabatnya langsung menyambut Kuroko dengan tangan terbuka. Menanyakan banyak hal tentangnya dan juga orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal. Mereka pun menawarkan Kuroko untuk tinggal dengan mereka, tetapi Kuroko menolak.

"Aku ingin bersama dengan Kagami…"

Itulah jawaban yang dia berikan. Dan sejak saat itu, selalu ada saja keromantisan pasangan KagaKuro setiap pagi. Setiap waktu mungkin lebih tepatnya. Seperti sekarang ini…

* * *

"Nnnnh…"

"Rileks sedikit, Kuroko… kau sangat menjepitku…"

"H-huuuh…" Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. Kedua tangannya mencengkram seprai kasur yang berada di bawahnya. Kedua kakinya berusaha menumpu bokongnya yang sekarang sedang 'dimasuki' oleh Kagami. "salah Kagami-Kun sendiri memiliki ketebalan-"

"Hentikan."

Sebelum Kuroko menyelesaikan Kalimatnya, Kagami sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya. Terlalu vulgar, menurutnya. Padahal sedang melakukan hal vulgar.

"N-nafas… sesak…"

"Ah, gomen."

Kagami melepaskan bungkamannya dan memutar posisi tubuh Kuroko agar berbalik menghadapnya. Kedua tangannya mengangkat paha putih Kuroko sebelum mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Nggh…haaa…"

Rasanya sedikit sakit, padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukan ini. Tubuhnya sedikit menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa, Kuroko? Apa sakit?"

"Bukan begitu…" Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dibentangkannya kedua tangannya dengan raut wajah malu dan memerah.

"Lebih nyaman kalau memeluk Kagami-kun…"

DOR

Kata-kata itu sangat mengenai hati seorang Kagami. langsung saja Kagami menarik kedua tangan itu sampai pemiliknya duduk di atas pangkuannya, yang membuat miliknya semakin menusuk masuk. Kuroko hanya bisa mendesah tertahan, berusaha menahan sakit dan nikmat yang datang secara bersamaan.

SLICK SLICK SLICK

"Ah-ah-ah…"

"Sudah kubilang rileks sedikit, Kuroko."

"Jangan membuatku mengatakannya lagi, Kagami-kun…"

Sedikit kesal, Kuroko malahan menyempitkan bagian dalamnya sehingga Kagami mengeluarkan suara lenguhan. Jangan dipikir hanya Kagami saja yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

"A-ah, Kuroko..."

Dengan sengaja Kuroko menggerakan pinggulnya pelan. Kepalanya disenderkan pada pundak Kagami. Bibirnya membisikan desahan-desahan pelan, sehingga membuat sesuatu di bawah sana semakin siap perang. Siapa sangka, ternyata si bocah pulau yang polos ini sudah tidak sepolos dulu.

"Kau... Belajar ini dari siapa, hah?" Tanya Kagami yang sekarang mendorong tubuh Kuroko agar kembali berbaring terlentang di kasur. "My Kuroko is so lewd."

"Haruskah Kagami-kun bertanya...?"

Sudah jelas kan siapa yang bertanggung jawab soal bertapa menggodanya Kuroko? Kok pakai bertanya segala?

"Of course Kagami-kun to blame."

"Just prepare yourself, Tetsuya."

Dan pada detik selanjutnya Kuroko hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya. Kagami benar-benar 'menghantamnya' tanpa ampun nyaris seharian penuh.

* * *

Dan hal selanjutnya yang Kuroko tahu adalah langit sudah gelap. Pinggangnya terasa sangat ngilu dan tubuhnya lengket. Tidak lupa juga tubuhnya yang penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah.

"..."

Kuroko menatap datar pelaku yang sudah tertidur sangat lelap itu. Rasanya ingin sekali dia menjahili macan yang satu ini.

"Nigou."

Dipanggilnya serigala kesayangannya itu untuk mendekat. Bahkan meminta Nigou untuk menaiki kasur.

"Diam disini sampai Kagami-kun bangun ya."

Bisiknya lalu langsung pergi menjauh menuju kamar mandi. Tentu saja dia harus membersihkan diri dari cairan-cairan lengket yang menempel dan menyangkut di dalam tubuhnya itu. Perlu 15 menit untuknya mandi sampai bersih. Benar-benar bersih. Selesai, dia pun memilih hanya mengenakan kemeja piyama Kagami yang menggantung di belakang pintu kamar mandi.

CKLEK

BLAM

"WAAAAAAAH!"

Terdengar teriakan yang sangat lantang dari arah kamar. Teriakan menggema seorang Kagami yang kaget melihat nigou di sebelahnya. Pria itu rupanya masih belum terbiasa dengan Nigou dan Kuroko memanfaatkannya.

"Kagami-kun konbanwa." Sapanya polos yang sekarang bertenger di depan pintu. Walau tidak terlihat jelas, tapi sebenarnya dia sedang bahagia. "Apakah tidur Kagami-kun nyenyak?"

"Kuroko teme..."

"Heeee? Memangnya apa salahku?"

Kuroko memasang tampang polos seraya berjalan mendekat. Mendudukan dirinya di kasur dan meminta Nigou untuk turun dari kasur. Dia hanya tersenyum dan langsung mencubit pipi kekasihnya yang ngedumel itu.

"Kagami-kun aku lapar. Tanggung jawab."

"..."

Kagami terdiam sejenak sebelum memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban. Diberantakinya rambut biru laut Kuroko sebelum beranjak dari kasur. Untuk memasak makan malam mereka.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Sepiring nasi goreng pun sukses dihabiskan oleh Kuroko yang kelaparan. Kagami sendiri sudah menghabiskan dua piring dan sekarang beranjak untuk mencuci piring.

"Kagami-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Gendong aku ke pantai sekarang."

"...Ha?"

Menuruti keinginan Kuroko, sekarang disinilah mereka. Di tengah pantai yang sangat sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan Nigou. Sekalian menemani Nigou jalan malam, ucap Kuroko. Kuroko sendiri berada dalam gendongan Kagami.

"Ini sudah jam 10 malam, Kuroko. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau kesini?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kuroko selain sebuah gigitan keras pada pundak Kagami. Sampai berbekas merah begitu.

"O-oi-"

"Kagami-kun disini mengingatkanku pada pulau."

Baru saja mau marah, Kuroko sudah menyeletuk sesuatu yang nostalgia. Benar juga katanya. Pinggiran pantai ini sedikit mengingatkannya pada pulau yang dulu sempat dia tempati. Rumah lama milik Kuroko dan Nigou.

"Bulan depan kita jadi kesana kan?"

"Eh... Mengenai itu..." Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya sesudah menurunkan Kuroko. "Dipending sampai dua bulan lagi ya?"

Terlihat guratan-guratan kecewa pada raut wajah datar Kuroko. Padahal dia sudah menantikan untuk pergi kesana lagi demi mengurusi makam orang tuanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko sebelum menghela nafas berat. "Tapi kalau memang harus diundur yasudahlah..."

"eh... Itu... Aku ingin sekalian mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan kita disana nanti..."

"Oh begitu..."

Dan Kuroko pun terdiam. Otaknya berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang dilontarkan kekasihnya itu. Apa dia salah dengar?

"H-ha'i?"

"Etto, cincinnya ketinggalan di apartemen jadi nanti saja ya?"

Kuroko semakin bingung. Ini pria di hadapannya berusaha melamarnya atau apa? Kok ya wajahnya terlihat tenang sekali dan berbicara sangat santai.

"Memangnya aku bilang mau ya menikah dengan Kagami-kun?"

JLEB

Kata-kata yang sangat menusuk itu menancap tepat pada telinga Kagami. Disaat seperti ini barulah dia malunya keluar. Terlalu pede sih kalau kekasihnya itu akan menerima lamarannya.

"Pffft..." Kuroko tertawa kecil. Ditangkupkannya pipi Kagami dan mencium pucuk hidungnya. "Tentu saja aku mau, Kagami-kun. Aku terlalu senang sampai ingin jahil."

"Kuroko teme..."

"Uhm. Aku menyukai KagamI-kun juga."

Dan kedua pria itu tersenyum satu sama lain. Malam ini merupakan malam yang sangat membahagiakan walaupun pinggang Kuroko sangat teramat sakit. Yang terpenting adalah, bertapa beruntungnya Kagami mau 'memungutnya' dari pulau itu, dan bahkan sampai menikahinya.

"Kagami-kun, arigatou. Aku sangat senang Kagami-kun terdampar waktu dulu."

"Kau memang tidak bisa romantis, Kuroko."

"Kagami-kun sendiri juga tidak bisa romantis."

"...sial."

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Hallo, ada yang ingat saya? Pasti nggak lah, siapa saya(?)**

 **Setelah sukses (?) mempublish starfish, akhirnya Nao bertelor sequelnya juga (?) lupakan.**

 **Beberapa request untuk adegan ena ena? Maaf udah lama nggak bikin rate M, jadinya kaku kaya pinggang Midorima. Lupakan, Nao ucapin terima kasih saja kepada yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, apalagi repiu~**

 **I love you all~**


End file.
